Furor mauris Venomania
by Sweet Dark Rainbow
Summary: "Yo soy tu. Así son las cosas" La duquesa de Venomania, a partir de hacer un pacto con el enemigo de Dios todopoderoso, pasa por un ciclo de locura donde se entremezclan la lujuria y los traumas de su pasado, todo por alcanzar el corazón del amor de su vida, Mei. -Fic basado en la canción 'The Madness of Miss Venomania'-


¡Atención! Este fic tiene contenido explícito, así como lenguaje adulto y escenas con contenido sexual, además de _yuri_ (ChicaxChica). Está bajo tu responsabilidad seguir leyendo este fic. Este fic está basado en la canción de Vocaloid "The madness of Miss Venomania" protagonizado por _Megurine Luka_. Vocaloid y esta canción no me pertenecen, pertenecen a _Crypton_ y a _Mihal_ (autor/a de la parodia)

_**Se han cambiado los nombres de los personajes por el simple hecho de que nombres como "Luka", "Kaito" o "Miku" no me parecían "adecuados" en la supuesta época en la que se encuentran en la historia. Así que:_

_Luqa: Luka Megurine_

_Megumi: Gumi Megpoid_

_El duque Kamui: Gakupo Kamui_

_Mei: Meiko Sakine **_

**I. Susurrat diaboli**

No veía nada en absoluto. Corría y corría a ciegas por el pasillo del castilo, agitada, sin saber donde ampararse, con el aliento casi entrecortado. Lo único que se podía oír era el marcado paso de la joven que provocaba con sus botines y parte de su vestido arrastrándose por el suelo húmedo de piedra. Corría tan desorientada que casi se le había olvidado el motivo por el cual huía así de su propio hogar, pero ¿Cómo olvidar eso?

La joven derrepente sintió en la carrera y para su desgracia, como uno de los tacones cedía bajo sus pasos, haciendo que esta se tropezara y se chocara con algo que sintió no ser ninguna de las paredes que le rodeaban:

- ¿Una puerta? -susurró en la oscuridad

Tocó la gran puerta de madera, la cual tenía una textura áspera y húmeda, algo desagradable al tacto. Buscó sin reparos el picaporte, lo giró y sin saberlo, se metió dentro de lo que parecía ser algo que ella no buscaba. No, no era el exterior del castillo, no eran sus hermosos jardines repletos de rosas sonrosadas. Desprendía un fuerte olor a humedad y a moho, a cerrado…un olor que no dejó indiferente a la muchacha. Pero había algo más. Un espejo en medio de la sala, un gran espejo adornado con un bello marco de oro e iluminado debilente por la luz de las estrellas que asomaba por una minúscula ventana.

Reconoció ese lugar enseguida. Era el sótano.

Evitando mirar los ecos del pasado que había alrededor tapados por tapices roídos, se acercó con cuidado y con el respeto que se merecía a ese impotente espejo. Se apoyó observando su reflejo; ella era hermosa y joven, mas su gran belleza parecía opacarse ante su tez extremadamente pálida y algunos rasgos de llevar una buena cantidad de tiempo sin coinciliar el sueño, tenía cara de enferma. Además de eso, su melena rosada elegantemente recogida en una cola de caballo parecía haberse despeinado durante aquel mal trago ¿Y que había pasado?

Había visto algo. Algo retorcerse y arañar las cortinas del rincón de su habitación. Y suspirar encima del piano….

Alumbrada por la tenue luz de un candelabro vio dos siluetas dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones. Ella, encima de la tapa del piano, con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás mientras El marcaba la piel de los pechos de su joven amante con sus labios. Los gemidos y jadeos se intensificaron más cuando El la empezó a embestir. De todo esto y más fueron testigos los hechizados, pero escandalizados ojos de la joven Luqa, que por casualidades de la vida, había contemplado sin querer aquella escena de los apasionados amantes.

Luqa agitó su cabeza, intentando borrar en vano ese recuerdo; había sido demasiado intenso para ella. Grabó en su memoria aquellos verdosos cabellos de la joven muchacha, que parecía ser ignorante de que un tercero les había descubierto. Recordó aquellos labios, aquellos ojos encendidos como el fuego azulado de las estrellas:

-Megumi…

Megumi era una de sus ayudantes, una joven y encantadora chiquilla que a pesar de su rango en la sociedad, parecía haber sido educada en una familia de alta cuna. Y sabía de sobra que una de sus amistades en la nobleza, Kamui, el duque del país vecino se había prendado de la jovencita…¿El amante de Megumi sería por casualidad, el duque Kamui?

Eso ahora no importaba. Lo único que le interesaba a la joven era deshacerse de esa imagen de la cabeza en vano, pues los gemidos de Megumi y los suspiros roncos del amigo de su infancia seguían resonando como un eco en su memoria. Entonces, Luqa gruñó impotente:

-Soy una sucia pecadora…¿Verdad? -acarició el crucifijo que colgaba por debajo de la ropa, al lado de su corazón

-¿Y eso quien lo decide?-resonó entonces, una impotente voz

Luqa entonces, se volteó con el aliento en la garganta, recorriéndole un escalofrío por la espalda, asustada. No podía ser su imaginación, esa voz la había oído perfectamente. Era oscura, siseante, imponente como el mar embravecido por el temporal.

La misteriosa voz siseó una vez más y entre susurros, recorrió las piedras de la pared del sótano, como observando cada uno de los movimientos de Luqa. Entonces, ella gritó:

-…¿Quién hay ahí? ¿Quién demonios eres? -la voz de la mujer no podía parar- ¡Muestrate ante mi ahora mismo o sufrirás las consecuencias!

Los susurros siseantes y los ecos pararon al instante, justo detrás de ella:

-Vaya jovencita, para estar tan asustada, tienes el valor de una bestia ¿No?

Luqa se giró agitada hacia el espejo al oír de donde procedía la voz que pretendía divertirse a su costa. En el cristal del espejo se hallaba reflejado una sombre oscura que se revolvía, transformándose en algo ambiguo, ilegible. Sus fauces asomaban divertidas de entre sus labios al ver la expresión aún más pálida de aquella humana, que casi no se sostenía en pie de lo mucho que temblaba.

La sombra finalmente tomó una forma más humana y se aproximó al cristal del espejo, sobresaliendo de el, acercándose más y más a Luqa. Ella no pudo más y cedió ante la bestia, calló al suelo muerta de miedo, sin poder gritar al tener todos sus miedos atorados en la garganta y con el corazón en un puño. Jadeo nerviosa y torpemente, se quiso alejar de aquella criatura, que se acercaba más a su rostro, transformándose más conforme más se acercaba a ella.

Finalmente, la sombra se detuvo y terminó su metamorfosis, mostrándose ante ella con la forma de un bello cuerpo femenino hecho de la oscuridad más abrumadora, con unas alas arqueadas que se despegaron lentamente del espejo y con el mismo rostro de Luqa. Había imitado a la perfección todos sus rasgos faciales, su nariz, sus ojos almendrados de color turquesa, sus labios, sus signos de cansancio, su palidez enfermiza…todo. Su pelo incluso, que parecía incluso más hermoso reflejado en esa criatura que la observaba divertida.

Luqa entonces, habló:

-¿Qué… qué eres?

-… de la oscuridad, de lo más profundo de tu alma, de tus más anhelados pensamientos llego -hizo una pausa casi teatral- Soy el enemigo de Dios todopoderoso…

-….-Luqa no podía nada más que gesticular sin palabras y apretar su crucifijo, pensando vagamente que quizás la salvaría -…¿Qué… que haces en un hogar donde damos gracias al señor todos los días?

- Oh si, por supuesto, un hogar religioso ¿Verdad? ¿Qué hay de tus maldiciones? ¿Y qué me dices de tu adorable Megumi con tu amigo, que parecía tener tan buenos modales con las damas?

Luqa agachó la cabeza avergonzada al recordar aquello :

-¡Vaya! ¿Acaso te gustó eso? Yo diría que querías estar en el puesto de Megumi…no, espera…¡En el del duque! Se de tus tendencias, querida -el demonio se rió con la elegancia que le caracterizaba su aspecto, pero con la locura de lo que realmente era

-…. no se de que me estás hablando, maldito -gruñó entre dientes, sentía que su propio yo se reía de ella al ver su propio rostro perfectamente imitado en el demonio, se sentía estúpida.

-Vamos, no te sientas así de tonta, es bueno reconocer tus pecados, ya que el señor todopoderoso de los perdonará si eres consciente de ellos…¿O no? Ah, ni idea. O puede que no te perdone que me hayas invocado…

-¿Qué? Yo no he hecho eso.

-Si que lo has hecho. Yo iba tranquilamente buscando almas desamparadas y por casualidad, pasé por tu sótano…"Soy una sucia pecadora…¿Verdad?" es lo que dijiste mientras agarrabas ese ridículo artefacto -señaló a su pecho y Luqa entonces, lo agarró indignada

-….yo

-No tienes elección, me has llamado y yo te he contestado, así son las cosas… yo diría además que hay cosas que deseas, cosas que nadie debería desear porque son un pecado demasiado grande como para cargar emocionalmente con ese peso.

-Tu no sabes nada de mi ¡Absolutamente nada! -Se levanto indignada y le plantó cara al demonio con su misma faz

-Yo soy tu. Así son las cosas.

Ante esas palabras, la joven sintió que su mundo se torcía, se entremezclaba ficción con realidad ¿La ficción? Su deseo anhelado, el motivo por el cual su corazón se encontraba desgarrado, su hermosa Mei ¿La realidad? Su amor era una mujer, una mujer que jamás la había correspondido ¿Cómo iba a corresponderla si la homosexualidad era pecado? Ella vivía en pecado desde el mismo momento que se enamoró de ella, vivía en pecado prácticamente una vida entera, aunque fuera todos los días a la iglesia, su alma estaba manchada y no había cura para ello.

Luqa se derrumbó y se deshizo en lágrimas delante de la bestia, que con una mueca de burla la observaba, como si hubiese estado esperando a que su "víctima" se derrumbase. Los humanos al derrumbarse eran más vulnerables,más fáciles de manipular que cualquier otra cosa, eran más…deliciosos. La joven empezó entre sollozos a nombrar a alguien:

-M..mei…yo…yo quiero estar contigo…-más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-¿La amas después de como se fue de tu lado? No comprendo a los humanos… -Esta la miró asqueada por aquel comentario- Pero un trato en un trato…aun así, debes pedírmelo con las palabras adecuadas, Luqa

Ella miró al demonio, sin comprender muy bien sus palabras:

-¿Tu qué deseas, Luqa, duquesa de Venomania? ¿Deseas que ella te ame, que ella te vea irresistible? ¿Fama, amor y sexo? ¿Qué todos los que se rieron de ti, se retuercen de la envidia al verte pasar? Solo tienes que pedírmelo Luqa, se que lo estás deseando…-dijo el demonio, con una voz aterciopelada y atrayente

Luqa no sabía si estaba confundida por la escasez de luz en su sótano, el olor a moho que inundaba el ambiente o la voz tan sensual que pareció escuchar al demonio, pero se puso de pie sin ningún miedo a lo que se le amparase encima. Estaba harta de vivir con miedo a todo ¿Quién demonios se había creído el mundo que era como para hundirla en la más profunda miseria? El demonio sonrió triunfante al ver la nueva actitud de la mujer:

-A partir de ahora, no voy a dejar que nadie más me humille, yo pisotearé a todo que se interponga en mi camino. El pudor no va a echarme atrás, aun estoy en la flor de la juventud y brindaré placer a toda mujer que me lo pida, sin discriminar a ninguna. Y sobre todo…-sus ojos parecieron brillar con una fiereza extrema- voy a conseguir su corazón.

-Trato hecho.

El demonio entonces con sutil elegancia, se abalanzó sobre la joven Luqa, que pareció no asustarse al tener el cuerpo del demonio prácticamente encima de ella. Con una de sus manos acarició su cintura, atrayéndola más a su rostro donde sus ojos brillaban con un tono rojizo, deseosos e insinuantes, en sus labios parecía dibujarse media sonrisa. Entonces sus labios urgentes devoraron los de Luqa, que sentía como dejaba surcos ardientes en los suyos, como un veneno corrosivo que corroía sus entrañas. Sintió las manos del demonio acariciar su cintura y fundirse con el resto de su cuerpo mientras el calor corporal de Luqa iba en aumento. Entonces, el demonio se fundió con ella del todo, dejando una espesa niebla a su alrededor….y entonces, sintió arder sus ojos, mas no le era molesto, es más, le gustaba.

Miró solitaria las humedades del techo con una sonrisa diabólica pintada en su rostro , sintiendo un cosquilleo al lado de su pecho. Se descalzó de un movimiento, agarro los botines, se levantó del suelo y antes de irse del lugar, miró al crucifijo de plata y se lo arrancó, ya no lo necesitaba.

Con los botines en la mano y totalmente descalza, abandonó el sótano con un nuevo mundo ante sus ojos donde ella sería esta vez la que tomase las riendas de su propia vida.


End file.
